NightForceRangers
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: A new girl to the Nightworld whose neither Lamia
1. Default Chapter

I don't own L.J. Smith Characters or Dragon Heart or D&D or any of the Power Ranger Sentai type shows I only own the characters I created.

NIGHTFORCE RANGERS

CHAPTER 1. A NEW ALLY AND A SOULMATE

Damon Salvatore had been watching the new girl for a while. She was a newcomer to the Nightworld she seemed to be an outcast no one ever spoke to her. Elektra knew she was being watched she was 21 years old but looked 15 she was 5ft 1, she had short bronzeish colored hair, her eyes were bright blue and her skin was pale she was of Irish decent. Elektra was a born vampire but only 1/4th born vampire she was mostly human but she also was something else too she was a shapeshifter. She looked about and her gaze met Damon's he was attractive but would he ever want a tripling like her? He came over in his languid black panther grace. Elektra watched as he moved his movement was silent and predatory. "You seem lost signorina." He observed adding some of his Italian language. "Not lost I'm just not used to this world yet. My name's Elektra Arach. I've heard your's it's Damon Salvatore isn't it?" She asked. Damon lowered his eyelids in an attempt to win her over something about her attracted him she had a long thin scar on the right side of her face from behind her eye to her throat that made her even more alluring. "It is. Nice to know I'm well known. I would like to know more about you." He said in a seductive voice. For some reason she didn't seem to pick up on this nor the fact that his face had a laconic expression. "You'd like to know more about me? No one in this Nightworld even wants to be around me. I'm an outcast. It would be nice to have a friend though." She replied. Her voice seemed to have a monotonus quality. "I like those who are different come now your oddity can't be all that bad. Why not come and talk with me." Damon said. "All right but I should warn you I'm not good with people. I have asperger's, but I'm really lonely." She replied. He should've guessed from her trouble with his nonverbal expressions that she had this type of disability but it didn't bother him. All of a sudden a couple of thugs came in. "There she is! Lord Ryu wants her alive. Thought you could escape us did you Elektra?" one of the men said. Two of them became tigermen, one became a griffin/human cross, another a green dragon spawn and the one who had spoken became a black dragon spawn. Elektra knew her alternate form was no good in these quarters but she could use her more unique power. "Bronze Dragon Spirit bond!" She called out. Her body glowed and was covered in bronze colored body armor she looked like a the Yellow Dactyl Ranger from Power Rangers DinoThunder only Elektra's armorwas bronze and had abronze dragon design on the helmet and belt. She drew out her dragon sword which was bronze and sparkled with electricity. Damon was amazed he'd never seen a Nightworlder with this kind of power before. One of the tigers lunged at her but she was faster she came down and delevered a powerful kick to the tigerman's chest and knocked him out. The griffinman and green dragon spawn attacked but Elektra was ready for them she took out a sai and threw it at the griffinman, the sai stabbed him in the chest and electricity zapped his body he fell to the ground and demorphed as he died. The green spawn let out a chlorine gas attack but Elektra countered with her own electric breath and slew that enemy too. The black spawn knew he was outpowered. "You've won but Lord Ryu swears you and your ancestors shall pay for the death of his father!" The black dragon spawn hissed. With that he turned and ran away.

Elektra's armor disappeared and she was in her normal form again. "Who were they? Friends of yours?" Damon asked. "Long ago and evil dragon named Griffin threatened to enslave the world. He was killed by my ancestor Drake the scion of Draco a great bronze dragon. Now Griffin's son Ryu has sworn revenge on my family and all who oppose him. I was given the gift to call upon my bronze dragon ancestor's spirits and in turn they give me the power to use that armor. I now need a team to help me correct Ryu's wrong. I know it's not your thing but I believe I can trust you. Damon will you help me fight this threat not just to the world of humans or the Night world but the very universe itself?" Elektra asked after explaining. "I'd do anything for a fem of your quality. How can I help?" Damon asked. "Take this black crystal it will allow you to call upon the same powers I have. You will become a black ranger. However this is not the time or place to test it. I suggest we move elsewhere before my welcome is worn out." Elektra said giving him what looked like a black crystal on a silver pendant neckless. "As you wish." Damon replied. The more he learned about this lamia/ human/ dragon hybrid the more he seemed attracted to her and not just her body. Could she possibly be his soul mate that everyone in this Night World talked about?

She took one of her two other animal forms that were from her Lamia side. She took the form of a red tailed hawk and flew off. Damon morphed crow and followed her. They landed in a clearing and demorphed. "Now how do I activate my armor?" Damon asked. "You must call out the animal that is your spirit guardian. My mother told me that I would find ten allies with this power each with their own animal spirit. Your's is the black panther." Elektra explained. " Black Panther Spirit Bond!" Damon called out. His body glowed and was covered in armor like Elektra's only black. His armor is The Black Ranger's armor from the first season of Power Rangers only his helmet and belt emblem is a black panther instead of a mastodon. "I thought I was powerful before but now I seem to have limitless energy. What else can I do?" Damon asked. "The best way to find out is by testing and learning your Spirit Gaurdian's powers. I can't explain to you how it will just come to you when you need it." Elektra explained. Damon transformed back into his normal self. "Hey where you going?" He asked. "I'm going home. My mother and family are probably starting to wonder where I've gotten to. You can come along. They'll need to meet you sooner or later you being my new boyfriend and all." Elektra replied. "You mean?" Damon asked with some happiness. "Yes you're my soulmate Damon. Darco's spirit guided me to you." Elektra said gently. She came over to him and the two embraced gently. And Damon kissed her tenderly on her mouth. It was different then any other the other girls he'd kissed he'd just been toying with or luring to be a meal but this one he felt a bond to this strange girl. A feeling that made him want to protect her from this evil she'd told him about, though he was evil himself this Ryu guy sounded like real bad news and he didn't want Elektra to get hurt. They broke the kiss and headed to Elektra's home in The Santa Ana Foothills.

Little did they know another one of the chosen guardians Elektra had talked about was watching them. Watching them with blue eyes that were like the core of a gas flame. This gaurdian hadn't seen Elektra before but he knew one of her relatives in this area. Was his first and only love. Julian was back and he'd be reunited with Jenny in a way he would never himself even have thought of in a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2 New Foe Julian Returns

CHAPTER 2. A NEW THREAT AND FIRST MISSION

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Tom yelled accusingly at Jenny Thornton. "Is there any reason why I can't? Nothing truly dies as long as it's not forgotten. I'm not going to forget about him ever!" Jenny sharply said standing up for herself. "I wish he would be dead and forgotten he changed you! You always are yelling at me whenever I get mad! You don't love me anymore and it's because he can do things make you happy in ways I never can! I want you to love me Jenny!" Tom yelled. "Sorry it's over between us!" Jenny shot back slamming the door on his face. Meanwhile Lord Ryu's second in command Corodus had been watching the whole thing through a holoprojector. "He's perfect full of anger and hate he'll make a good addition to our cause." Corodus mused to himself. Tom walked into a field it was night he suddenly turned Corodus came out. "Who the hell are you/" Tom asked. " My name is Corodus I see that human has treated you unfairly. What if I were able to give you what you wanted? Power to match the one who stole her from you?" Corodus asked. "But Shadowmen are evil!" Julian exclaimed. "I assure you my master Lord Ryu and I are not evil you will be a hero sung throughout the cosmos for defeating the evil Elektra whose ancestor killed my master's father. Your lover will return to you all you need to do is equip this device." Corodus replied. He held out a green shard. Tom took it and it became a pendant necklass much like Damon's. "Now call upon the power within you and you will be unstoppable." Corodus said. " Spirit Transformation!" Tom called out. He now wore the outfit of the Green Ranger from season 1 here in the States. "I feel stronger than I ever imagined. Jenny will love me now. Thank you." Tom said. "Just helping out those although I'm afraid Jenny's heart has become tainted and she can never be yours again." Corodus sighed sadly. "No Jenny's good she'd never become evil." Tom said. He went back to Jenny's house where her friends were comforting her. "It's okay Jenny." Audrey said. "You did the right thing." Zach added. Suddenly the door opened and a figure wearing green armor came in. "Who are you go away!" Jenny yelled. "Jenny it's me Tommy. I thought you'd like it." Tom said. "Like the armor why? It's color suits your jealousy." Jenny snapped. "I have power know like he did watch." Tom said. "Green Dragon Ranger kick!" Tom yelled lashing out and kicking out. Jenny screamed but all of a sudden someone blocked his attack. Jenny opened her eyes two people wearing armor like Tom's were in the living room but also the one who'd protected her was..." Julian!" Jenny exclaimed. " We were alerted to this one's attack by the one you call Julian and explained everything." Elektra explained. "You you're the evil one Corodus told me about!" Tom yelled. "I'm not the bad guy her Tom. Whatever Corodus told you was a lie." Elektra said. Tom sees Jenny and Julian hug and her friends comfort her. "No he was right Julian has corrupted her and her friends. If she will not love me or be the sweet girl I remember then I must make sure Julian's and your influences don't corrupt others. Green Ranger Dragon sword!" Tom called out.

His weapon appeared. "Julian, Jenny, Dee activate your crystals as for Zach you'll need to use this kingstone to call upon your Spirit Guardian." Elektra explained. 3 crystals one pink, the second silver and another black flew to Jenny, Julian and Dee bonding with them, the kingtsone glowed and attached itself to Zach. "Pegasus Spirit Bond!" Jenny called out her body glowed and she now wore the outfit of the Pink Ranger from MMPR season 1 except it had a pegasus design instead of a dactyl, Julian had the White Tiger Ranger outfit only it was silver with a cobra design, Dee had the black lion ranger costume except it was more feminine in design and Zach was Roborider only he had a tiger design to the helmet instead of an insectoid one. "Let's go!" Elektra called out. The six of them leapt at Tom who was outnumbered. He was beaten but not for long. " I will return and have my revenge!" He yelled running off into the night. "Tom..." Jenny said but she knew she had nothing for him anymore. The six changed back to their usual forms, Jenny's crystal had become earrings, Julian's was a ring, Dee's was a bracelet and Zach's kingstone retracted into his body.

"So this Ryu guy is trying to take over the world?" Micahel asked again. "Yes ten allies are to join me. Also my father took on Ryu and was murdered by him before I was born. I never knew him. Also look out for Corodus he's a Abyssanite from the planet Abyssa. The Anorithan's or my friends and will try to help our cause they'll be coming her in a few days. Until then we need to keep training and find the others." Elektra explained.

On Ryu's ship Tom still in his armor is kneeling before his master. "I'm sorry I failed to stop her my lord." Tom said. "No matter I don't want you just to stop her. I want Elektra brought before me very much alive. If I could turn her she'd be a great ally and it will be done or she will have to be destroyed." Lord Ryu ordered Tom. Lord Ryu was wearing very imposing looking red body armor dragonish in design and his helmet and mask were also dragon in design. " Tom no longer suits you you'll need a more powerful name. You'll be known as My Devaststaor you'll make the world know who shall be it's knew master. Now go!" Ryu ordered. "Yes my lord." Tom said.

"Ah Elektra if only you knew the truth. No matter it shall be made clear to you soon enough." Ryu said.

What does Ryu mean by the truth and what could he want with Elektra. Stay tuned for next chapter a shocking revelation shall be made and new allies gained.


End file.
